


水柠檬（全 )

by shadowstone



Series: Home [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Jiraiya/Orochimaru established relationship, Background Kakashi/Obito established relationship, Established Relationship, Gaara and Lee are adults (in their 20s), Gaara is kazekage, Kankurou totally supports Gaara and Lee, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, sand siblings - Freeform, sweet with a spot of angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: 小李是绝对不会背叛他的。绝对不会。小李， 你说过你一定会等我的，你答应过我的事你不会食言吧?身为风影的他和成为上忍的小李已经不能再像以前一样随意的见面了。一年一度的中忍大会是身为风影的我爱罗和木叶上忍的小李唯一能够名正言顺在一起的时候，所以小李就答应他每年的这个时候，他无论如何都一定会呆在木叶等着他，哪儿也不会去。为此他还特地申请成为中忍的主考官之一，目的就是希望借此能免于在大会的其间离开村子去执行任务。几年下来他们都是这样见面的。时间虽然短暂，但却是非常充实和快乐的。可是今年却完全不见了小李的踪影。因为无论如何他还是想见上他一面，就算只是几分中，他也心满意足了。Gaara and Lee are in a long-distance relationship. Due to their respective duties - Gaara as Kazekage and Lee as a Konoha Shinobi - they are unable to meet as frequently as they like to. As a result, the annual chunin selection exams held in Konoha became an event where they can officially spend time with each other. However, this year Lee was nowhere to be found in Konoha, despite promising Gaara that he will be there.Part of the "Home" series. Can be read as a standalone side story with slight spoilers for the main story.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, 我李
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	水柠檬（全 )

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这是《HOME》的其中一篇番外，但基本上是可以单独看的，不过会有点正文剧透的情形就是了。

**地点：木叶。**  
**时间：酷热的盛夏上午。**

一转眼又到了选拔中忍的大会的时候，各国的忍者村都派遣了各自最优秀的下忍前往能从此改变他们一生的火之国。毫无意外地，今年的选拔会又在木叶里举行了。

至于为什么又会是木叶呢，原因很简单，因为在大蛇丸这个非正式的‘木叶外交官’的‘请柬’下（注：也就是变相的威胁），各村的首领不得以才乖乖地应允了大蛇丸，把这一年一度的中忍选拔赛的举办权交给了木叶。

不过，请大家不要误会大蛇丸，其实这一切的幕后主使者是纲手为了振兴木叶的经济和知名度而‘逼迫’大蛇丸去做的。要知道像这样的忍界盛事，大多数的达官贵人、富商和各国的重要人物也都会前来凑凑热闹的。一来是为了观赏精彩的打斗，二来是为了物色欣赏的忍者，看看哪国、哪村的忍者能够操当他们所指派的任务。任务委托基本上是各忍者村的主要经济来源之一，所以中忍的选拔赛并不只是晋级中忍那么简单，而往往主办者从中获利的是最多的。这也难怪纲手会那么执着于得到主办权了。

所以不用多说此时的木叶总是热热闹闹的，商家和暗部都忙得团团转。不同的是前者是忙得不亦乐呼而后者却是忙得苦不堪言。因为除了要保护好前来木叶观会的人外，他们也要时时刻刻提防着对于村子可能有不利企图的人以及随时都可能发生的突发事件。

就好如砂之忍者村历代来最年轻的风影— 我爱罗。

其实以我爱罗的身份，他大可不用亲自前来，只要吩咐他姐姐或哥哥代替他便可，但让人摸不着头脑的是无论他有多忙，局势有多乱，每年到了这个时候，这个最年轻的风影一定会暂时搁下所有的事物，不顾反对，坚决前来木叶观赏这中忍的选拔大会。

虽说砂之忍者村已与木叶成为了盟友，可毕竟在忍界里是没有永远的朋友也没有永远的敌人的，对于这个曾经血洗木叶、体内栖息着‘一尾’的风影，暗部是绝对不会松懈的。

\------------

在特别席上，一女一男正坐在特制的高椅上观赏着场下进行得如火如荼的比赛，身旁还站立了不少木叶的暗部成员。能享有如此特权的当然就只有木叶的火影和砂之忍者村的风影了。

不过，尽管场下的赛事是怎么地精彩、怎么地令人叹为观止，一直静坐着观赏着比赛的风影却不以为然，冷酷的双眼不断地扫遍整个场地找寻着一个绿色的身影。可是无论他怎么瞧、怎么看，他还是找不到那个总能安抚他心灵的绿色。

这到底是怎么回事？

每年这个时候身为主考官之一的他都会在场的，怎么今年却不见了踪影？

烦躁之心使得体内的‘一尾’蠢蠢欲动，平时压制甚好的杀气也开始逐渐一点一点地泄露出来。在一旁的纲手敏锐地察觉到了风影的些许不耐和不阅，但却没有道破，只是若有所思的看着他，接着像想到什么似地浅笑了。

“李.洛克正在执行任务，还没回来。”

这突然的一句惊愕了在场所有的人。站在两人背后的手鞠尴尬地干咳了几声而抱着桐桐的静流则是大声地喊了声“纲手大人！”后偷偷地眇了一下在她左前方的风影。真是的，纲手大人就爱那么乱来，要是惹火了风影大人怎么办？

好在对于纲手的话，我爱罗只是微微地点头示意了一下，冷酷的脸上没有丝毫的变化。

“彻~还以为他会发飙什么地，结果什么反应都没，真没意思。”纲手没趣地暗自念道。其实以她心细敏锐的个性，况且又有那俩只黑白笨蛋的前例，她又怎么会察觉不到我爱罗究竟是为了谁才会那么执着于每年都亲自前来观赏中忍大会的呢？

所以在大会开始前的几个月，她便有点坏心眼地指明小李去执行一项B级任务。目地就不外就是为了想看看那总是目无表情的小子知道后会有什么有趣的表情，可是结果却让她失望了。真是的，露点表情会死啊？明明在意得不得了还想骗谁？唉~ 算了，呆会儿去找那俩个老头子喝酒去吧，舒解舒解一下这股闷气！

半响后，似乎有点良心发现（其实是因为找到了个名正言顺的借口让她喝酒而心情变得特好）的纲手微笑补充道：

“不过，就快回来就是了。”

抿了抿嘴，我爱罗只是又转过头面向纲手轻微地点了点头表示一下后就不再理睬她了。

原来他去执行任务了。

难怪会见不着他，不过—

那女人说就快回来了。你就快回来了。 

小李， 你说过你一定会等我的，你答应过我的事你不会食言吧?

心里忽然一阵恐慌，眼前闪过一幕幕儿时被最亲的舅舅背叛的记忆。那寒心如骨的悲痛和绝望感渐渐涌上心头— 赶紧闭上双眼，紧握着拳头，我爱罗迫使自己冷静下来。他已经不是小时候那个容易失控的我爱罗了。风影的他不该是那么软弱的— 

李是绝对不会背叛他的。绝对不会。

睁开双眼，原本激动的双眸恢复了平常的冷酷淡然。人既然不在，那就专心观赛吧，小李他也一定会想知道比赛的结果的。

\------------

转眼间，为期一个星期的中忍大会终于顺利地结束了。

小李仍然还没有回来。

据鸣人说任务早就结束了，原本预计会在昨天回来但好像是路上被耽搁了，所以大概在这几天就会回到木叶了吧。于是原本预计大会一结束就立刻回去的我爱罗便提议多留一天，无可否认，这个决定他是有带点私心的。因为无论如何他还是想见上他一面，就算只是几分中，他也心满意足了。

不意外地，他的提议招来了许多抗议声。首当其冲的便是手鞠，砂忍的最高防卫指令官— 他的姐姐。

“不行！村子还有许多事情等着我们回去处理啊！你可知道此时我们的砂忍有多辛苦吗？”

最后一句无疑是暗示着如果不是他的任性乱为的话，村子也不会处于群龙无首、势如破竹的状态。要知道她们的敌人若在这时攻打村子的话，她们是不可能赶得回去的。这几年来砂村之所以能够安然无恙，绝大部分是因为我爱罗的关系。所以一旦他不在的话，村子的危险就会大幅度地增加。让他离开村子前来木叶一个星期已经是她作出最大的让步了，不管怎么样她是绝对不能让他多留一天的！

听罢，我爱罗的心中泛起了一丝丝的不悦。不是不明白姐姐的担忧和谴责，的确，身为风影的他是不能离开村子太久的，保护村民和村子是他的责任、义务，同时也是他最为重视的职责，只是就不能让他偶尔卸下这个风影的责任，自私地当一个有着绿色陪伴左右的我爱罗吗？

“不好吗？这下你不就能跟鹿丸多相处一下吗？”我爱罗冷冷地反驳道。在木叶有着心系的人绝对不只有他一个。

手鞠瞪大着双眼，嘴巴又张又合地呆望着他，震惊得一时说不出话来。这小子几时变得如此世俗了？竟然会说出这样的话？而且他怎么知道她跟鹿丸的事。。。啊！一定是鸣人那小子教坏他！该死的鸣人，看她以后怎么教训他！

怒瞪着在一旁偷笑的勘九郎，眼角跳了几下后大声吼道： “还笑？不准笑！”

“算了啦老姐，就多留一天吧。既然我爱罗都要求了，你也没什么损失吧？”真是的，勘九郎有点受不了地暗自叹气。大的小的都这样，干脆跟木叶合并不就了事了。怎么他家的都栽在木叶的人手里啊？真麻烦。

“哼！”

手菊背向他们，冷哼了一声后便不语了，也算是默认了我爱罗的请求。就如勘九郎说的一样，我爱罗都开口要求了，甚至还拿鹿丸出来当筹码，看来他的心意已决，不留多一天他是不会跟她回去的。唉，那就算了吧，而且不可否认，能与鹿丸悠闲地度上一天真的挺诱人的，只是就算如此也论不到她俩个弟弟来调侃她吧？！

发现到鹿丸很可能是她的死穴，手鞠突然有一股很深的无力感。  


\------------

深夜，我爱罗独自地坐在屋顶上，望着冷清的街道沉默不语。这么多年了，他那失眠的毛病虽然改善了许多，可碍于体内栖息着的‘一尾’，他也只敢每隔几天浅眠小睡一下。扯了扯嘴，回想起来，他唯一一次真真正正地安然地睡上一觉是在一个绿色的肩膀上。他记得那时周围还长着许许多多不同的花，小李一脸兴奋期待地一一向他介绍。

小李—  
掏出系在他腰带上雕刻成小葫芦形状的翡翠玉佩，我爱罗的心微微一紧，感觉很不舒服。小李曾告诉过他那是思念某人时心痛的感觉。

思念？他思念他吗？ 

抚摸着那从不离身的玉佩，我爱罗有点疲倦地闭上双目。是的，他是真的很想念小李。身为风影的他和成为上忍的小李已经不能再像以前一样随意的见面了。俩人的身份实在有着太多的束缚、其中也牵涉了太多的政治和忠义的问题考良，所以他们只好忍耐着，努力让自己习惯着这样的忍耐。  
因此一年一度的中忍大会是他们唯一能够名正言顺在一起的时候，所以小李就答应他每年的这个时候，他无论如何都一定会呆在木叶等着他，哪儿也不会去。为此他还特地申请成为中忍的主考官之一，目的就是希望借此能免于在大会的其间离开村子去执行任务。几年下来他们都是这样见面的。时间虽然短暂，但却是非常充实和快乐的。

原本还满怀着久别重逢的喜悦和期待前来木叶，想不到纲手的一句话却破坏了这一切。他不是笨蛋，从一开始他就知道小李会去执行任务一定是火影从中搞的鬼。虽然不知道为什么她要这么做，不过他猜应该是想告诫他要切记俩人的身份悬殊，行事要低调吧？（不，小爱啊~你完全误会了，纲手只不过是无聊而已~~）

想到这，他不由然地有点生气。难道他们还不够低调吗？ 这几年来，俩人见面的次数屈指可数，只能靠书信来维持联系。而且小李和他已经有超过半年之久没有见面了。他非常清楚如果这次错过了，很有可能他就得再等上一年才能看到他。

心又一紧，我爱罗赶紧把握在手上的玉佩贴着隐隐作痛的胸口上。虽知道这样做对于木叶不礼，但他还是悄悄地放了沙眼，希望能在百里外查知是否有一个绿色的道影正往木叶奔来。可是随着时间一点一点地流逝，思念的绿色还是没有出现。

想必他是赶不回来了。

不过多留一天也不全然是个落空，至少他得知这多出来的一天对于某人是有意义的。从沙眼传出的景象，他清楚地看到在公园里的一个小椅凳上，姐姐正依偎在绑着一束马尾的男子的怀里，脸上露出了少有的甜蜜笑容。

不知道自己与小李在一起时是否也会有这样的表情，下次见面时一定要问他。  


\------------

天终于亮了，屋檐下的人们也从一夜的安眠中逐渐苏醒，沙眼却仍然没有小李的踪影。

小心翼翼地收起了他的玉佩，我爱罗便从屋顶起身跳跃下，轻轻地落在街道上。我爱罗的个性是从不拖泥带水，既然已经多留了一天小李也还没回来，在耗下去也是没用，那就回砂村吧。就如姐姐所说的一样，风影是不能离开村子太久的。他有他的责任，自私只能是偶尔的放纵，不能长久的。

不过在走之前他必须先作一件事。

凭借着记忆找到了他的住所，那是一个简单明洁的小公寓，小李住的是三楼靠街的房间。抬头看着那关闭的窗口，他淡淡地浅笑了。原本系上绿色窗帘的窗口，如今却变成了有如沙漠般颜色的橘黄色。是去年的中忍大会吧？他随口问了小李为何不要换上新的窗帘布，那时他只是傻笑答说窗帘布一定要选自己喜欢的颜色而木叶就只有这款式是绿色。

喜欢的颜色吗？我爱罗若有所思地望着眼前的窗帘布，接着便从怀里拿出了他一路上一直藏着的包裹，往上一跳，轻轻地放了一瓶东西在小李的窗口前。过后，完全不理会身后此时聚集的许多好奇眼光，头也不回地转身离去。

当他抵达木叶的出入境口的木闸时，手鞠等人已经准备就绪等着他了。

“走吧。” 手鞠一看到便他正声道。

点了点头，我爱罗便走在前面，带领着他们步出木叶。在前方走着的我爱罗，心中忽然有一股淡然的落寞感。纯净的双眸少了几分平时的冷酷，多了几分黯然。

看着弟弟的背影，手鞠平时傲气自信的双眼掠过了几丝疼惜和无奈。气恼地摩擦着拳头，她在心里暗骂道：“李。洛克你这该死的！到底在做什么啊！怎么还不回来？下次让我见到你的话，看我怎么修理你！”

对于我爱罗和小李的关系，手鞠其实并不希望俩人如此继续的发展下去，也因此曾经大力地反对过，但看在两个人异常坚定的反应下，她只好勉强接受了这个事实。

当然她比谁都清楚小李在我爱罗的心中是何等的重要，她也并不是讨厌小李，更不是不能接受自己的弟弟的对象同样是个男子。可好几次她都会问自己，为什么是他呢？像李洛克那种耿直热情的个性是最会为了别人牺牲自己的忍者类型。那到时被遗留下来的我爱罗该怎么办？她无法想象彻底崩溃后的风影会是怎么个样子的。她不想也不要再次手刃自己的家人了。她不要！她不要！她—

忽然一只手搭在她的肩上，打断了她激动混乱的思路。转头一看，手的主人是她另一个弟弟。平时总是一副傲慢和无聊表情的勘九郎难得的认真了起来，正眼凝视着她。似乎是猜到了手鞠在为了什么在烦恼，放在肩上的手的力道加强了片刻，随之他摇了摇头，把手放开后便快步跟上了我爱罗走在他的背后。

摸着刚刚还被紧握着的肩膀，她闭上双眼，深呼吸。勘九郎的意思是要她放开吧？不要为了将来还不知道是否会成真的事而牺牲现时得来不易的幸福。身为忍者的他们人生大多数都是很短暂的，所以就支持他们吧！这也是她们唯一能够补偿这个从小就没得到过任何爱的末弟的方法。

甩了甩头，脸上挂着一味苦笑。啊啊~~她几时变得如此软弱了，还得要自己的弟弟提醒开解？如果被鹿丸那小子看到此时这么逊的自己，一定会被他笑死的。想通后，恢复了往日傲慢自信的手鞠露出了阴险的笑容。算了，多愁善感不是她的个性，与其在这胡思乱想把自己搞得乱七八糟的，倒不如计划下如何把那小子拐到砂忍者村去，呵呵。

就在我爱罗一行人步出了木叶森林不到百步的地方时，一阵强风席卷而来，一伙人的衣角裤摆顿时随风而拽，众人也只看到眼前一绿便睁不开眼睛了。等风劲消失，他们终于能再度睁开眼睛时，每个人都惊讶不已。

眼前那碗碟式的发型，绿色的贴身紧衣和浓密的眉毛，那不就是号称是木叶闪电的绿兽— 李洛克吗？

“哈。。。哈。。。太好了，你们还没走太远。”

半湾着腰，小李喘着气，一脸倦意地抬头望着我爱罗道。随之招牌的灿烂笑容挂在脸上，他缓慢地步向我爱罗，手上捧的是一个由沙子所做成的玫瑰和一个精巧的浅绿色小包裹。

“谢谢你的玫瑰。这下它们又有了个新伴了。”

已经收拾好心情，准备再度忍耐的我爱罗脸上虽然还是没什么表情，可是很明显地在看到小李时双眼却放柔了许多。

“还有对不起，迟回来了。”

直视着他的眼睛，小李一脸认真地接着道。在回木叶的路上，他的心总是忐忑不安。眼看中忍大会就要结束了，他离木叶还有几百公里的路程，本想一股劲儿地冲回去（以他的速度是绝对可以在大会的最后一天赶回去的），但碍于身边带着伤者，小李只好打消这个念头，强忍着心中的焦急，以常人的速度赶路。结果还是赶不上，迟了一天半左右才到达，心想我爱罗大概已经离开了，为此他还小小的难过了不少。幸好最后还是让他见到他了，尽管自己此刻看起来一定非常狼狈脏乱吧。

听到小李如此认真地道着歉着，我爱罗的心里一阵暖意，脸上终于露出了一道真心真意的幸福笑容。

他终究还是赶回来了，他还是履行了他对他的承诺。

知道他并没有生气，小李心里暗松了一口气也回笑了。就这样俩人静静地看着对方，把彼此的容貌神情紧记在心。对他们两个而言，无需太多言语，只要能见上一面，知道对方安然无恙，这就足够了。

可惜这温馨特好的气愤却被一个人打断了。

“你是从哪来的啊？我们一早就在闸门口那了，都没有看到你嘞？”勘九郎终于 忍不住插嘴问了此刻所有人都想问的问题。离出发到现在已有好些时间了，这家伙是打从哪来的？看他的样子好像是刚刚才回来吧？

“喔~那是因为我们刚刚从别处进入，经过我家时，突然看到这个。”挪了挪手中的沙玫瑰，小李微笑道。“就想你们可能今天才离开，所以就立刻跑过来了。”

“跑？！”勘九郎吃惊地喊道。他们都快要走出木叶的森林了，这样的距离是说跑就跑得到的吗？！

点着头，小李有点不好意思地指了指脚更。“因为不知道你们走了多远，所以就拆下凯老师给的练重斤，直奔这里来了，看能不能追上你们。”

解释完，他看了看周围后突然像做错事的小孩般有点小声地对着勘九郎 一群人说道：“如果可以的话，请不要告诉凯老师我拆了练重斤，他不知道我平时还带着它们。”

自从小李好不容易在那艰难的手术后恢复了手脚的灵活度和力道，凯便禁止他再度系上那些练重斤，以免加重脚的负担，引起旧创。可是体能训练至上的小李又怎么舍得放弃这个使他变得更强更快的方法呢？所以他第一次违背了凯的指示，偷偷地继续带上它们。

看着眼前这个即没幻术又没有忍术才能，只有体术和似乎永远烧不完的热情的上忍，勘九郎不禁有点佩服。那小子的速度又增快了，他简直不是人。不过— 扯了扯嘴角，刚好配他那个也不是正常人的弟弟。呵呵，怪物配怪物吗？真是有趣。

转头瞧了瞧他弟弟， 果然连日来从我爱罗身上感觉到的那股死气沉沉和压迫感在小李出现后消失了，取而代之的是一种淡然的安稳感。虽然他的确因为我爱罗的对像是小李而震惊了许久（俩人都是男的好不好？而且他那个弟弟竟然会喜欢上某人，真的教人毛骨耸然！）但就和手鞠一样，他很清楚我爱罗能从以前那种疯狂的杀人魔蜕变成如今成稳的风影，其中最大的原因便是这小子了。所以在震惊退去后，他反而是最支持他们的人。（当然老实说，也是因为这实在太有趣了，勘九郎不舍得那么快就结束所以才插上一脚，帮助他们。）

“喔，对了！差点忘了！”

面向我爱罗，小李把手中的浅绿色小包裹递了过去，一脸兴奋地道：“这是水之国特产的糖果，用柠檬浸泡在泉水里然后加上麦糖和冰粉，又名‘水柠檬’，很好吃的哦！我想风影大人长年都呆在沙之国一定没有吃过，所以就买了些想让你尝尝！”

接过那包装精致的包裹，我爱罗却看也不看一眼，道了一句谢谢后，便直瞪着小李，双眼闪过了一些莫名的苦涩。

被我爱罗盯得有点不好意思，小李摸着头，傻笑地继续道：“不过啊，本来想在中忍大会上给你的，结果因为回来的中途出了点小状况，延迟了几天才回到木叶。幸好风影大人还没走，还是让我赶上了，呵呵~”

“我爱罗。”

“哈？”眨了眨眼睛，小李有点不解地问道。

“叫我我爱罗。”完全不理会周围诧异和尴尬的眼光，我爱罗有点不悦地重复着。

这。。。小李有点困扰。虽然只有他们两个人的时候他也会不避嫌地称呼他的名字但是在别人面前，身为一名忍者的他怎么能对风影如此不敬呢？可是不这样的话，我爱罗就会生气吧？这。。。这怎么办好呀？咬着下唇，小李苦恼着。

看到一脸不知所挫、进退两难的小李，我爱罗又好气又好笑。伸出右手温柔地抚摸了下小李有点脏乱的脸，我爱罗轻声但语气认真地说道：“我虽然在沙漠中，但我最喜欢的颜色还是绿色。好了，天色不早了，我们也要赶路了。你快走吧。”

听罢，掠过小李眼眸的先是疑惑、接着是惊讶，进而是理解后的欣喜和感动。轻轻地握住那贴在他脸颊上白皙的手，感受着那逐渐传来的暖流，小李的脸淀开了幸福灿烂的笑容。他又怎么可能会不了解他话中的意思呢？虽然我爱罗是高高在上的风影，但在他的面前，我爱罗永远只是我爱罗，一个系着绿色的我爱罗。

“喔，我一定会好好的休息的！风影大。。。我爱罗也要照顾好身体！”

“好。”

收回右手，我爱罗应声道。再看了小李片刻后，示意手鞠等人跟着他后便转身离去。这样他就能再忍耐到下次见面的时候了，只是不知道那将会是何时。算了，今天能见到他，他已经满足了，所以。。。

似乎知道我爱罗在想什么似的小李忽然在背后喊道：“过两个月，我就会放长假了。到时我会到砂之村去找你的！”

吃惊的停下脚步立刻转身，我爱罗有点不相信地望着说出这番话的小李。长假？到砂村去？火影那女人会答应吗？

只见小李肃起了大拇指，摆了摆那经典式的姿势，喊出了他的承诺。“这是约定！我一定会去的！要等我喔！”

看到如此的小李，心里的疑惑释然了。既然他都摆出了那样的姿势，想必一定是真的吧。小李是绝对不会欺骗他的。对他的承诺他也从来没有食言过。两个月吗？在两个月就能再见到他了，心里不禁泛起了一丝甜意和期待。好，那这次就换他来等他吧！

向小李微笑点头后，我爱罗便继续领着自己的忍者往前走去。这次是真的要走了。在众人的背影消失在绿叶茂密的树林后，还是可以看到一抹猛挥着手的绿影。

我爱罗小心翼翼地打开了手里的浅绿色包裹，往里面一瞧—  
一棵棵金黄色的糖果晶莹剔透，闪闪发光，真是好看极了。轻轻地捏了一棵，他放入了嘴里，细细地品尝着。一放入口中，超强的酸味立即侵袭着整个舌头，但很快地随之就有股清爽的甜味破壳而出，把酸劲减少了许多，就这样一酸一甜的味道翻搅在口中。

水柠檬吗？果然如小李说的一样，好吃。

嘴角再度微微的上扬，我爱罗望着包裹里的糖果心里作了一个决定。

“手鞠。”

“什么事？”手鞠一听到我爱罗叫她，便立即走上前问道。

“如果可以的话，想办法从水之国进口这糖果。”

看着手鞠微微皱眉的样子，他笑着补充道：“而且要在两个月之内办到。”

“是，我尽力而为。”

虽然手鞠一脸的不愿意但她还是应允了我爱落的‘请求’。只是，我说弟弟啊，这也太任性了吧？！不要因为那小子喜欢吃你就非得在村子也售卖啊？！

小李，两个月后见。

到时我们吃着水柠檬一起再回到那片花田，好吗？

忽然一阵暖风在我爱罗的身旁吹过，穿梭在木叶的街道上，轻轻地掠开一道窗口的橘黄色窗帘，流进了一个整洁干净的浅绿色装櫎的房间里，然后慢慢地流逝在一个看起来有点破旧的玩具熊娃娃和被保存得好好的，由沙作成的菊花、荷花、樱花和梅花。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个非常冷的CP, 尤其是现在。在AO3有喜欢我李的亲吗?
> 
> 这并不是新文, 很久很久以前在我鲜网和LOFTER的窝就发过了. 当时会写这篇文完全是因为受到了一位亲 （水柠檬）的鼓励和留言，觉得非常感动和开心所以就着手写了这篇。在 LOFTER 的反应不错，很高兴这篇番外受到不少亲的喜欢。
> 
> 其实当初看火影的时候，我一直觉得（也认为) 比起鸣人, 给予我爱罗最大的[冲] 击还有思考改变的是小李，发展空间很大, 可是到了后期大概是因为作者大大觉得鸣人和我爱罗比较能有共同点吧，所以好像没有再在我李这点发展下去了， 觉得蛮可惜的。）
> 
> **照惯例, 把当时写的后记也一起帮来:**  
>    
> 哇~我的第一个正式主我李文！就如《初恋》一样，可以单一看但严格来说应该算是HOME系列的一个番外。呣~只是作为一个我李文，他们互动的部分也太少了吧~~而且小小地尝试了新的写法结果文风似乎变得有些乱…
> 
> 这篇是献给水柠檬亲的，希望你会喜欢。因为其实基本上在短期内，我是不打算上载或写任何主我李的文的（要填坑啊~~）但既然水柠檬亲如此热情的留言，所以就试试看。这篇可以说是我赶出来的，如果不合你的胃口，要多多包涵哦~
> 
> 不知道，各位亲是否能接受这麽一个我爱罗呢？其实在HOME的设定里，成为风影後的我爱罗变得成稳了多，不再是那麽不稳定、难以捉摸、情绪[偏]激又心狠手辣的个性。
> 
> 不是说以上的全然消失不见，只是在他当上风影之前，发生了很多事情而使得他逐渐内敛起来也比较能够控制自己的情绪了。这些都是拜小李所赐的哦~ 什麽意思？ 呵呵，提示是小李是唯一一个能突破我爱罗的沙之盔甲，触碰他真身的人喔~ 
> 
> 这些都会在HOME里提到，所以在这就不多加解释了。(话说我这个系列真的是番外比正文多啊~~)
> 
> 附带一提，若有亲没看懂的话，（其实是我没有多加解释，汗），那沙玫瑰是有意义的。那就是每年我爱罗都会作一种不同的花朵送给小李，而这些花朵都是他曾经与小李在一次任务中（在他还没当上风影之前）一起看到的，而今年刚好轮到了玫瑰。还有不要置疑，那个玩具熊的确是原著中我爱罗的那个熊娃娃！至於为什麽会在小李的房间。。。（应该或许有一天我会在一篇番外详细地诉说吧，有人要看吗？要告诉我哦~）
> 
> 其实在HOME里，这一对是比较[纯] 情的一对，所以有关他们的文通常是会比较淡淡的。（当然前提是在写成为风影後的我李，至於风影前嘛，呵呵呵，就另当别论了。）


End file.
